


Wishing to be the friction in your jeans

by missjmelville



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Drunk Sex, Episode: s03e11 Seize the Day, M/M, Mild Smut, Missing Scene, Quickies, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/missjmelville
Summary: He’ll blame what happens next on the alcohol if anyone asks, he thinks as he tilts his head to look at Eddie slyly and waggles his eyebrows at him. Eddie’s answering look is sceptical, but he can’t hide the way his eyes shine or his cheeks flush.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 163





	Wishing to be the friction in your jeans

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into smut with these two. Minor spoilers for episode 3x11. Basically just what I think happened between the bar scene and the pool scene. What else explains how happy Eddie is in this scene? Thanks to my lovely beta's who helped a lot with this. Any errors left are mine alone.

Buck is tipsy, well on his way to drunk, but he has a lot to celebrate today. His doctor gave him the all-clear, he and Eddie have never been better and most importantly It’s Chimney’s birthday. He’s genuinely happy, he thinks, as he smiles at Hen and Albert singing on stage and leans into Eddie’s side. Eddie is a warm, comforting weight from his shoulder to his hip and Buck turns to smile at him as their hand's brush. 

No one knows they’re together, at least not for sure. He’s pretty sure Hen suspects something and Maddie and Chim think they should be. It’s nice though, having something private and just for the two of them. Well, and Chris. They’ll tell the others eventually but it’s been nice to focus on themselves while they can, on rebuilding their relationship from before the tsunami and adding on from there. 

He’ll blame what happens next on the alcohol if anyone asks, he thinks as he tilts his head to look at Eddie slyly and waggles his eyebrows at him. Eddie’s answering look is sceptical, but he can’t hide the way his eyes shine or his cheeks flush. 

Buck gets up from his perch on the barstool and heads towards the toilets. When he gets to the doorway he turns back to make sure Eddie is on the same page. Eddie’s gaze hasn’t left Buck since he got up. Buck throws a wink at Eddie and makes his way into the bathroom. Luckily all the cubicles are empty. He picks the one farthest from the door, closes the door behind him and waits. 

It’s not long before he hears the unmistakable sound of Eddie’s boots on the tiled floor, he’d know that gait anywhere. The door rattles and Eddie pushes it open, barely waiting for Buck to close and lock it before he’s on him. 

Eddie’s hands are hot and rough where they slide up under his shirt, his thumbs scrape up Buck’s abs as he trails his hands up Buck’s sides. Buck laughs and pulls Eddie closer, mouths colliding, as he grabs Eddie’s hair and tugs, greedily sucking Eddie’s moan into his own mouth. 

He pushes Eddie back against the tiled wall, knee slotting between Eddie’s legs where he can feel him already hard, hot and throbbing. Buck groans and thrusts forward. 

They set up a gruelling pace, thrusting and panting and kissing fiercely. They don’t have as long as they’d like. Maddie and Chim will be arriving soon and Buck’d already texted Maddie earlier saying they’d be waiting at the bar.

They don’t talk, there’s no need for it. Instead, they trade breathy moans and bitten lips between them as their bodies move together. Buck is close and he can tell Eddie is, too. One of Eddie’s hands slides down the back of his pants to grab his ass roughly. 

“Vamos guapo,” Eddie murmurs in the warm space between them, he moves his hand again, this time sliding under Buck’s waistband flesh against flesh. He slips a finger down Buck’s crack and presses in, just the tip. 

“Ohhhh fuck Eddie,” Buck moans as his body jerks forward out of his control, pressing into Eddie as close as possible, his cock pulses in his pants and wetness spreads in his underwear. He’s shaking and twitching and it’s starting to feel uncomfortable but Eddie keeps thrusting just a little longer before he stiffens and bites down at the juncture of Buck’s throat. Buck can feel Eddie’s orgasm with how closely they are still pressed together. 

They take a moment to breathe, trading soft slow kisses before they reluctantly part and clean themselves up. Buck checks his phone for the time and sees a 10 minute old text from Maddie saying they’re on their way. They should be arriving about now.

He fixes himself up in front of the mirror, Eddie doing the same next to him, their shoulders brushing. They can’t stop smiling. There’s not much he can do about the kiss-swollen state of his lips or the flush on his cheeks but he looks presentable. 

Buck leaves the bathroom first, ordering a couple more beers at the bar and a minute later Eddie rejoins him, they knock knees as Eddie sits back down next to him, they smile, they drink their beer. On the stage Hen and Albert are still singing, though a different song now. He and Eddie share a laugh at how ridiculous their friends are when Buck sees Maddie and Chim enter from the other side of the room. He waves them over, the flush on his cheeks deepening as Eddie’s hand skims the small of his back. If anyone asks, he’ll blame it on the alcohol.


End file.
